Bonadil
General Information Bonadil is a conlang made by fatty mcbuttcheeks (https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCQcbNzE47GJe4Ro03ByM-CA). It is designed to be as simple as possible and be used for international communication. Phonology Alphabet Alphabet Digraphs All letters always make the same sound. Grammar Syntax The basic word order is Subject Verb Object.The adjective always comes before the noun. The adverb always comes after the verb.The preposition always comes before a noun phrase.A possessor will come before its property. An auxiliary verb will be placed in front of a verb. Pronouns The personal pronouns are as follows: Ji (First person singular, like I or me) Wi (First person plural, like we or us) Di (Second person singular, as in you) Fi (Second person plural, like ya’ll) Ci (Third person feminine, as in she) Li (Third person masculine, like he or him) Ni (Third person neutral) Ti (Third person neuter, as in it) Isti (Third person plural, like they of them) Si (Reflective pronoun, self) Uni (Indefinite pronoun, like one) Correlatives Correlatives are ways of referring to something in a general way, like this or then. Verbs and participles Verbs are marked for tense only. The infinitive mood marks to. Jussive marks a command. Conditional shows the action is based on a certain condition. Potential means the action may happen. Necessitative means the action must happen. Desiderative means the action is desirable. Participles have 3 forms, present, past, and future. Present is like the prefix ing. Past participle means that the action has already happened like broken. Future means the action will happen. The prefixes are replacements for auxiliary verbs. Conjunctions There are conjunctions in Bonadil: Ud (and), Wa (or), Ce (so), Pero (but), Wal (nor), Kon (if), Tcu (whether), Dzici (even), Jinwei (because), Liken (that), Joken (instead of), Jaiken (than), and Kromse (unless). Prepositions Prepositions of Bonadil include: * About-Kebar * Above-Opar * After-Bad * Along-Saf * As-Dzaisa * At-Par * Behind-Petc * Before-Sepale * Below-Netc * Beyond-Pare * Between-Betc * Despite-Bavod * During-Duran * Except-Sivei * For-Lai * From-Sem * In-Main * Like-Pasad * Near-Pam * Of-Pas * On-Last * Off-Ka * Out-Band * Since-Dzab * Than-Sehin * To-Mere * With-Sufi Morphology * Noun-ta * Verb-dzo * Adjective/Adverb-des * Place-lan * Person-anro * Doer-omo * Very-mu * As x as-joi * More-jai * Most-jei * Not-nin * Possessive-re * Made of X-an * Full of-por * X like-zato * Less-nor * Cause-kas * Become-ig * System/Belief-ismo * Container-sal * Possible-ke * Abstract-etso * Part-sem * Plural-sto * If the root word ends in a vowel and the affix begins with a vowel, place an s between them. Numerals 4. Numeral cardinal adjectives are not declinable; they are nul (0), un (1), du (2), tri (3), kad (4), san (5), seks (6), kip (7), bak (8), dzu (9) and dek (10), sent (100), mil (1000). The ten and hundreds are made by the simple union of the first ten cardinals; thus, san-sent (500), tri-dek (30), etc. Numbers more than 9999 will use he SI prefixes. Ordinal numerals are formed by means of the adjective termination, “a;” thus, kad-a, fourth. The mathematical operations are as follows: +(pol) -(nil) x(mul) /(dif) ^(pof) and (rot). Fractions are denominated by sem, so kad-sem is one fourth. Vocabulary The vocabulary is based on various languages, including English, German, Spanish, French, Italian, Russian, Polish, Chinese, Japanese, Hindi, Arabic, Hawaiian, Finnish, Zulu, and Turkish. A again-marat age-urka air-sina almost-alwa alone-wad already-takriban also-aidan animal-hajawan any-aji appetite-cahit absent-taghib acquire-tukasub alive-haina allow-tadahac amazed-munadic appear-tazar arm-dairia around-hal art-alfan attentive-aljak automobile-sajar autumn-allaf accept-kabul advise-nasia agree-ela aim-taswib answer-idzabat appear-bada arrive-jasil ask-jatlub attest-jacab awake-musakiz angry-hadib B bachelor-dancen barely-dzindzin beach-haltan beat-dzib begin-kaishi believe-zigzin break-dapo build-dzanli burn-cacag bend-wanku bind-kunbag birth-fenmaim bright-lian business-cange buy-gomai bed-tcag beer-pidz bicycle-zikstcei billiards-taku bird-nao blind-mag blond-dzinfa blood-zeije body-centi bone-gun book-cun border-bindzi both-do box-kuag boy-nanhai brave-jogan breakfast-mianbo bright-zakan buffet-zizu bull-gogni bus-baci building-heba C cake-patel calm-kalma calculate-kalkular count-kontar call-lamar care-kudado catch-captur celebrate-selebar change-cambiar choose-elegir close-serar collect-rekopilar complain-kudzarse cook-kokinar correspond-koresponde command-komando continue-kontinar control-kontrol cost-kosto cover-kuberta cry-lanto cut-kortei canyon-kanjon cat-gato Computer- komputor clay-klei cause-kasu chair-silla child-ninjo chocolate-tcoklat choir-koro cigarette-cudad city-kigarilos clean-limpo clear-klaro cloud-nubei club-klub coffee-kafei color-kolor common-kampo congress-kongres corner-eskina correct-korekto country-pais course-kurso custom-anrolizdo D day-dzorne dear-tcer deep-profon dance-danse demand-deman die-morir desire-envi doubt-datei drink-boison dense-denoi direction-doirectin disk-disk dog-keinain door-portei dress-rob dry-sek E ear-or end-fin exchange-astac exercise-ubug early-fru earth-terra east-oist easy-ainfac echo-eko egg-ei envelope-brifumclag even-sogar evening-abend ever-dze example-bespel eye-aog F face-tcehara family-parivar far-dor fast-rapido fall-girna feel-kirna fear-masos fight-dar find-ladei finish-koi fire-samap fly-agi follow-udna forget-karen field-pita finger-ket fire-ugale fish-fico floor-matcale flower-manzil foot-unjawo foreign-perin form-videc free-nikos frequent-muk friend-frend fruit-pal full-por former-eks G garden-girdino garment-indumento geography-teragrafia give-dariv go-partire greet-babingel grow-kreskere glass-bitcere globe-globo goal-obitivo good-bona H hair-iziwel hand-isadla happy-udabul hat-isikama happen-kenzeke hear-eitc help-usizo hide-fila hit-hit hold-ubambe hope:esperas hunt-ukuz head-ikanda health-simpilo heart-inlizijo heaven-izulu high-takai history-umlando hour-ihora I ice-ledjana idea-aidia imagine-vobrazat incline-skolnost inhabit-obiat interest-interes interesting-interenji immediately-srazu important-vazoje is-es instead-vumesto interest-interesta internal-vuntrenej iron-zelezo J join-prisoi journey-putecestvi jump-praigat jungle-dzungli just-prosto K kind-rodzadzu know-weim king-eliz L language-dil laugh-gulmek lead-etmek learn-ogren leave-arilmak lie (down)-jatmak lie-jalan lift-asnasor listen-dinlemek live-kanli light-isik look-bak lose-kaibetmek love-ask liqiud-akta like-sevmek large-bujuk lack-eksek last-son league-lig lemonade-limonata lesson-ders letter-mektup line-hat left-roitino long-uzun lovely-guzel lunch-jemegi M magazine-peridiko make-kano marvel-metrisei measure-sinato meet-kinsi move-lafos mistake-kairos main-andras man-linro mass-jili matter-poter means-melos member-mesai middle-gala milk-lepto minute-kairos mister-stigmi moment-tcrimata money-minas month-proi morning-morgen mountain-vono mouth-stoma melt-fairo much-poli N name-aism nation-aluma narrate-haka nature-tabe near-krib necessary-darinum neck-alen neutral-majid new-alidzadid newspaper-zaitig night-leil need-bihadzat north-camal nose-anif now-alan north-norden next-moto O only-vein order-tilat occupy-meihita occur-tapatu opinion-lasunto other-mut P pain-bol paper-papir pace-tempo pass-pretcodi pay-zapaka play-grak pleasing-prosei present-premni prosper-obeni punish-prisper put-karak place-lan practice-medzes part-semi plant-vedz peace-patso pen-plumo person-anro picture-bildo piece-petso pleasure-plezuro pocket-poco point-punto period-piroid pole-visas poo-ni pee-tcitlak problem-jit pull-tiri R rabbit-kargoc rain-baric ready-tajar read-padana receive-karana recruit-ragrot remain-rahan remember-jadhai rest-aramdi rule-nijan run-ran request-nivdan rejoice-anad rich-dani right(side)-dain right(correct)-sahi river-nade road-sadak room-kac rose-polka round-gol respect-fader S same-zaitog sand-ca separate-cohi see-kando seem-sihu seek-zunki sell-mai send-fasog serve-fuwu shine-canja shoot-ceiji show-dzemo sing-tcan sit-zosit sleep-cudzoi solve-dzeidzo speak-cohu stand-zidza step-bu shopping-gowu silent-wuceg stop-tig study-jandzu succeed-tcengog swim-jojog sandwich-sanmic satisfied-manji say-tcat sea-hai separate-fenli sharp-dzinru sheep-jango ship-tcuna shoe-zei side-kedok sign-baizo simple-simpla slipper-tozi smoke-tcojan snow-zuno some-erzai soon-tanhug spring-sprin state-stat station-rengran still-cill stone-cagdan store-dzeire street-kinda strong-zaocao suffer-un sufficient-tanic sugar-coti suitcase-sukas summer-zadzi sun-sola sure-dangran sweet-tain south-sud story-stori T table-alawila take-jakud task-muhima taste-almad tea-cei tennis-tans thick-samik time-zait tired-mutabu today-aljam tomorrow-gento too-dzidan much-sini tooth-denta top-kitar train-cadzara tree-sahi true-nawe type-elim teach-jakbar tell-jufak think-mutatic thirsty-jarmi throw-rabat tie-sila touch-tidzara trade-alsafar travel-muhala try-dad turn-tawil tall-mundar U uncle-odzi useful-jujo understand-wakaru use-tcukmasu V value-ertek varied-valtotas vast-hatamas village-falu visit-latogatas W walk-berlan wall-berlin warm-hangat wage-upa war-perag wait-memug wash-memkuki win-manag wish-harapan work-kerga write-menulis wagon-wagon water-akwa wave-gelomban way-speki weather-migu week-kuka whether-mingu whole-sama wide-ada west-resto wind-win window-indogo wine-doge winter-daik wood-trep word-tcako woman-cinro Y yard-jarmila year-anal yesterday-hira young-juna yell-krigo Relatives * Father-Pater * Mother-Mater * Brother-Litor * Sister-Citor * Son-Likan * Daughter-Cikan * Husband-Lisop * Wife-Cisop * Uncle-Linen * Aunt-Cinen * Cousin-Kotor * Grand-Mur * In law-Botor Days of the Week * Solasom-Monday * Lunasom-Tuesday * Mersom-Wednesday * Versom-Tuesday * Marsom-Friday * Dzunosom-Saturday * Satsom-Sunday Months of the Year * Januaro-January * Februaro-February * Marto-March * Jopril-April * Kelan-May * Linu-June * Dzulai-July * Aguts-August * Urtarilan-September * Deklan-October * Cijilan-November * Cirlam-December Colors * Kolor-Color * Rojo-Red * Oran-Orange * Armilo-Yellow * Verdei-Green * Bazul-Blue * Zise-Purple * Base-White * Huse-Grey * Zonges-Brown * Heise-Black * Fen-Pink Phrases * Niloi-Hello * Astai-Goodbye * Ja-Yes * Nin-No * -Thanks * Wenan-Welcome(response to thanks) * Vome-Welcome(come in) * Plez-Please * Bedras-Sorry Place Names These suggestions are generally based on how the words are pronounced in the local language. Food Names For food not mentioned here, just use the original name for it in its native culture(ex Corn is Meiz). If there is no native culture for it, then just use a shorter scientific name for it. Milk:Lepto Butter:Butero Cheese:Fromago Bread:Bred Food:Mek Meal:Enmekenvi Salad:Salato Sugar:Coti Salt:Salni Orange:Oran Juice:akmek Coffe:Kafo Tea:Tei Meat:Hajawansem Chiken:Kokajo Pizza:Pitca Eggs:Ei Sandwich:Senvico Ice Cream:Glacijo Water:Akwa Peper:Tojo Animal and Plant Names For animals not mentioned here, just use the scientific name for it. Animal:Hajawan Plant:Vedz Bird:Tajir Cat:Kut Dog:Keinain Cow:Bakara Donkey:Hamar Eagle:Nasir Elephant:Fil Goat:Hisan Horse:Perd Lion:Leo Monkey:Monki Mouse:Mos Rabbit:Kaopu Snake:Serpant Tiger:Tigro Sheep:Kahipa Spider:Araknei Mosquito:Inena Butterfly:Kaluho Bear:Kau Farm:Kai Trees:Wit Grass:Suket Fungus:Dzamur Leaf:Ranig Flower:Kembag Microbe:Misagmul Names It is always better to translate the "idea" of a foreign word before attempting to create a new phonetic transcription that may not be recognizable by everyone. Use the native pronunciation as a basis, rather than the spelling. If more than one language is spoken locally, use the dominant one. If it does not belong to any one language, use an international form. (Example: Atlantic becomes Alantik) Use the colloquial pronunciation that locals actually and commonly use, rather than the "proper" or standard pronunciation. If a person chooses to have a Bonadil name, he can choose whatever he wants and does not necessarily have to follow these guidelines. If possible, find a common root between the name of the nation, the language and the people. Cities and locations can be given a Bonadil name, but they will only have an official name if they are internationally known. If full Bonadilization would compromise intelligibility, you can always leave a foreign name as is. Examples Universal declaration of human rights Suldes tcat pas anro bonatadahactasto All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. Sul anrosto es fenmainele nikos ud esnumo main bonatadahactasto. Isto es darivele sufi razlog ud kesmutatic ud dzoco mere uni main a speki pas migligspeki. Story of Babel Stori pas BABEL 1 And the whole earth was of one language, and of one speech. 2 And it came to pass, as they journeyed from the east, that they found a plain in the land of Shinar; and they dwelt there. 3 And they said one to another, Go to, let us make brick, and burn them throughly. And they had brick for stone, and slime had they for morter. 4 And they said, Go to, let us build us a city and a tower, whose top may reach unto heaven; and let us make us a name, lest we be scattered abroad upon the face of the whole earth. 5 And the LORD came down to see the city and the tower, which the children of men builded. 6 And the LORD said, Behold, the people is one, and they have all one language; and this they begin to do: and now nothing will be restrained from them, which they have imagined to do. 7 Go to, let us go down, and there confound their language, that they may not understand one another's speech. 8 So the LORD scattered them abroad from thence upon the face of all the earth: and they left off to build the city. 9 Therefore is the name of it called Babel; because the LORD did there confound the language of all the earth: and from thence did the LORD scatter them abroad upon the face of all the earth. 1 Ud sama terra rele un dil ud un spe pas tcat. 2 Ud dzaisa isto movle sem oist, isto ladei lan pas CINAR, ud isto kanli tcitlan. 3 Ud isto tcatle mere istosi:”Tadahac wi kana fairolekleisto ud cacag isto sufi samap.” 4 Ud isto rele fairolekleisto lai cagdan, ud isto rele fairoletrep lai kunbagomo. 5 Ud isto tcatle mere istosi:”Tadahac wi dzanli kigarilos ud takaiheba, liken rele kitar liken tidzara takaisinalan, ud tadahac wi kano aism lai wisi, ce wi ninle ig cohi last tcehara pas terra.” 6 Ud JAWEI movle ce li kes kando ud takaiheba, liken ninjo pas linrosto dzanlile. 7 Ud JAWEI tcatle:”Kandoto, anrosto es un, ud isto rele un dil, ud isto kaishi gendzo, ud alan isto dzoke ajidzo liken isto envi, ud isto envi gen. Movto, ud tadahac wi mov netc ud cohi istore dil ce isto se nin wakaru istore tcat.” 8 Ce JAWEI cohile isto last tcehara pas terra, ud isto arilmakle ce isto kes dzanli kigarilos. 9 Tcit es raz liken aismkasle ti BABEL, jinwei JAWEI cohile dil pas sul terra, ud JAWEI cohile isto last tcahara pas terra. Lord’s Prayer JAWEI’re tcat sufi etmekomo pas sul Father, hallowed be your name. Your kingdom come. Thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us each day our daily bread; and forgive us our sins, for we ourselves forgive everyone who is indebted to us; and lead us not into temptation. Pater, dire aism colde es fadertes. Dire elizlan movmeregenlan, ti fitesse, ti se fast terra joi fast izulu. Darivto wi wire somdes bred, ud hadibto wire ninbonadzosto, jinwei wisi hadibto sulanro liken foldi dariv jicta, ud ninetmekto wi mainmere envi pas ninbonadzosto.